Trials of Heart, Trials of Time
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: and angst but i can't pick more than 2. DracoHarryRon but not all together.Harry and Draco began dating, is Ron too late to get Harry? Is it too late for Ron to get some help? And what happens when Draco stops telling the truth, when Harry is threatened
1. Summer Thoughts, Unhappy Return

I stand here, staring at the moon… I'm always reminded of your eyes. Silvery with wisps of something more…something magical. It's cold in my room so I wrap my arms around myself for some form of warmth. For a moment, I can feel your embrace behind me… I whirl around to find the emptiness of the room. Tears spring to my eyes of jade… 'Why me?' I whisper. 'Why must I be tormented by what can never truly be…?'

I sink to my knees and silently cry my grief. Hedwig is out so she can't see…and the Dursleys only want me dead… They care not of my pain… No one truly does I'm beginning to think, except maybe you… Do you care? Honestly… Do you?

********------------

Harry… I can stand this no longer. My father has left me in charge of the house, taking my mother with him. I am in complete control and I can't stand you being with those damned muggles anymore. I walk briskly to my nearest servant and bark out an order to be done immediately. I pull on my best cloak and conjure up the perfect bouquet and walk to where a man is holding the car door open for me. I sit impatient for the moment we arrive at your house. I no longer care for being polite so I knock loudly on the door. Damn those muggles if they think they can stop me from seeing you. 

The large man opens the door takes one look at me and tries to close the door in my face. I simply freeze him and walk in seeing my Harry appear at the top of the stairs before dashing down and into my arms tears forming. I whisper that it's all right and I'm going to keep him safe when my spell on that over grown pompous oaf wears off. One of my servants just goes to Harry's room and gets his stuff. Hedwig comes flying down and out the door after him. We leave, not saying another word to the yelling lummox. He can burn for all I care… I have my Harry with me for the rest of the summer and nothing can take that away from me now.

############-------------------------

It shocked us all… Harry and Draco Malfoy… Hermione handled it well, hell; she's dating my sister after all... And Seamus is happy with Dean… Neville's dating someone from Hufflepuff. I feel like I'm the only one in the dorm room without someone… I am the only one in our dorm room who doesn't have someone. If only I'd had the guts to talk to Harry. I mean, I liked him since he was so charming on the train. He just let me sit with him and talked to me like a normal kid, well a normal muggle-born… but he was muggle raised. I was in shock when he chose me over Draco back in our first year. And now here I am still pining over him while he probably sits with his boyfriend writing love notes and talking and kissing and hugging and all the things I so want to do with him, but will never get the chance to… Unless they break up and we all know the chances of that happening. All they talk about is how Draco wants to marry Harry… How much in love they are… How natural Harry looks on Draco's arm when they're in public together… It really does suck… And even Harry's godfather has someone! This is truly pathetic! He's been dating Professor Lupin since they were in school apparently. It's so sweet. Even after all this time, they still love each other… Remus hasn't even lain with another… It's so romantic… I'm hopeless romantic I am… I have been forever. Though I'm a closet hopeless romantic. If I were open about it… I don't know… Who would I end up with?

******************-----------------------

I smile as I climb onto the train with Draco's help. He gives me a kiss before we go to our separate cars. It's so wonderful that he understands my need to be with my friends sometimes. I walk in and Hermione hugs me tightly babbling about this and that. 

"It's good to see you too Hermione."

"How was your summer with Draco?" Ginny asks smiling taking Hermione's hand.

"Wonderful," I return sitting down. I catch a glimpse of red and see Ron walking off. "What's wrong with Ron? Ginny you must know."

"He's been moping about all summer… He's been horrid Harry. Horrid. It took a week before he ate properly. He was dreadfully quiet. The twins tried to play a joke on him and he just walked away a sadness all about him…. I'm horribly worried!" the redheaded girl explained with a frown.

"He won't talk to me either," Hermione said solemnly. "I came over for a while and noticed… I tried to talk to him but he shook his head and told me to 'sod off' as he walked away…"

"I'll go talk to him…" I stand and see him in the hall near the door. "You look ready to walk out the door Ron…"

**************-----------##########

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't," he mutters to his friend.

"Because we care," Harry said. 

"I know… But some times, things are hard to take…" Ron looks away avoiding Harry's eyes.

"But, what?" Harry asked placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. 

"You wouldn't understand."

"You never know until you try. Look at how we were when first learned to ride a broomstick... we were absolutely-"

"That isn't what I meant."

"Talk to me Ron?"

"What's the point?"

"RON!"

"Aren't you keeping your boyfriend waiting or something?" Ron asks quietly. Harry gasps and tears up as Ron turns his back on him. 

"But Ron…"

"Aren't you?" Ron snapped. Harry went back to their room and started to cry. Hermione couldn't seem to get anything out of him and neither could Ginny.

"I'll get Ron/Draco," they said together one saying one name while the other said the second.

"But… Ginny, Draco is Harry's boyfriend he should know what to do to make him feel better," Hermione reasoned.

"But Ron caused this in the first place and I want him to apologize!" her girlfriend said. 

"Oh all right! Go and fetch him then and I'll try to talk to Harry more," Hermione said sitting next to him and trying to talk to him.

"Ronald Weasley! What did you do to Harry? He's crying! Go and apologize!" Ginny demanded hands on her hips glaring at her brother.

"What's the use…. I'm pretty sure he hates me now…."

"I'll get Draco to take care of this Ron if you don't make amends!"

"There is nothing to amend," Ron hissed at his sister. She backed up in shock. 

The train arrived at the school and Hermione lead a still crying Harry out and directly into Draco's arms.

"What happened Hermione?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know…"

"Ron snapped at him I think Draco… Don't be mad at Ron though please… He's been upset about something all summer… I'm sure he didn't mean what ever he said in the wrong light…" Ginny said speaking softly. 

"Once Harry's better, the three of us will talk," Draco said helping Harry into a carriage where the smaller boy snuggled against his boyfriend. Draco placed a kiss on his sensitive boyfriend's forehead. "What happened Harry?"

"I don't know what I did to make him hate me so!" Harry sobbed out but began to stop crying. Draco nodded and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. 

"Don't worry, things will work out… We'll talk when you're up to it…" Harry smiled.

"Thank you Draco," he whispered resting his head against him.

"For what?"

"For caring…"

"I love you… Don't forget that Harry, please never forget that…"

"I love you too Draco, and I'll never forget that ever."

88888888888888888888*********************8888888888888

AN: Draco: There it is, the first chapter of her second Harry Potter fic!

^_^ I'm so proud of myself!

Joey: Please read and review! Please and Thank yous ya know?


	2. Don't Tell Draco

AN| Crazi: Well, here is chapter two! Skippy spiffy of me to get it done… I'm proud… 

Draco: And there are like three more chapters waiting to be posted… She's been a 'bit' busy.

Jou: Harry Potter is owned by some suits and a very talented writer… All she owns is the first four books, her thoughts on how it should be-

Otogi: Should include yaoi.

Jou: **glares at him** and several pics of Tom Felton… 

Kyo: Who I must admit makes Draco look REALLY HOT. I mean HOT! Have you seen him recently? Pietro didn't recognize him at first till Crazi said something… And that was after Seket sent her the link for the preview…

Pietro: ANYWAY! Review please!  And – 

All: On with the fic! **Pietro turns on projector thingy**

----------------------------  
~ Don't Tell Draco ~

----------------------------

  
  


I watch, as Harry doesn't look at me… Dean and Seamus are trying to find out what's bothering me, I just snapped at my friend saying something that made him **CRY** and I'm still sitting here like an emotionless bastard… At least I think that's what I caught of it before I muttered something about just please leave me alone which made them sigh, Seamus leaning on Dean's shoulder. 

I wasn't paying attention through most of the celebration. I left as soon as I could and walked into my dorm room, changing quickly into my pajamas and climbing into bed. This year we have less roommates per room. I'm sharing with just one other and as bad as that sounds, I'm praying it's Neville so that I don't have to see Harry all the time. 

No such luck, go figure.

A few hours later, Harry creeps in the room and changes as well. I hear him moving… I know it is Harry because Harry ALWAYS smells of vanilla now… I don't know why, but he has the aroma of vanilla following him. Suddenly vanilla grows stronger, mixed with a flower… I can't recognize it. 

"Ron?" 

He's talking to me, after that he's still talking to me?  
"Ron, I've known you for almost five years, you're still awake and I want to talk to you," his voice is a little strained as he sits on the bed next to me. "I need to talk to you Ron… Please?"

"I'm sorry, Harry…"

"About?"

"Upsetting you…"

"Ron, look at me, please? I know you mean it but please look at me…"

Nope, I'm still getting an eyeful of my dark pillow and the sheets and blankets. 

"Do you………… Ron do you hate me for dating Draco?" he asks his warm fingers hovering over my hand that peeks from the covers. 

"I could never hate you Harry…."

"Then, please Ron, if you don't hate me, what's wrong?" he asks, voice sweet, warm hand placed over mine. 

"You wouldn't understand, Harry…" This is very true… You wouldn't understand how much I love you, how much you sitting here; hand on mine is killing me. How its just another burning knife in my chest to see you with your boyfriend…. How I would give my LIFE for you…. Do you understand that? No…

"I might, Ron…. Did, Did someone hurt you Ron?" Gods, Harry it was YOU! But I don't blame you… I blame fate for making me so damned shy…

"Sort of, but it's not important…"

"It is to me." He pauses. "It's very important to me…" That's it, I have to see the look on his face. I pull the covers away and sit up. 

"Harry?" he looks hurt that I moved away from him. I have to. Because if I don't, I know that my control will snap and I'll try to kiss away that frown and then he'll hate me and then I won't have him at all…

*******************************  
Ron…. He moved away from me… I DID do something… Oh **GOD! I hurt _Ron_! No, I never wanted to hurt Ron! I move to get up before I cry but he pulls back to sitting on the bed facing him. **

"Harry, I'm sorry… I don't know what you want me to say, I'd say if I knew… But I don't… I don't want to hurt you, that's the last thing I want. You're….. Harry you're my…. Best…… friend….. I just…." He trails off looking at me. Tears are welling in my eyes. He does still care about me…. He really does…. The relief of finding that out is enough to send the tears into full force. He pulls me in his arms and whispers everything is all right. He even gets out the question of if I wanted him to get Draco for me…

"No… Ron…. You can comfort me just fine," I whisper leaning against him trying to stop crying. I sat there till I fell asleep in Ron's arms. I was so happy that we were still friends, I didn't care I was in his arms, I didn't care how good they felt. My fiery head friend, who tried in his own special way to protect me since we met, was holding me and, damn it all to hell but, I LOVED it.

********************************  
Harry snores when his nose is stopped up. And its endearing because on top of it that, he becomes a cuddly kitten. THAT part, I found out when he fell asleep in my arms. I don't want to wake him, but I can't let him wake up in my arms, but then again… **yawn** I can't stay awake much….. longer…. **yawn**  
-----  
I am on Cloud Nine. I am a very happy poor little red-head who isn't really little because I'm about six foot. Harry is still curled up in my arms, his hand clutching my arm as if I was going to leave him. He's so adorable but I can't kiss him. He needs to wake up though, we can't go being late to our first class on the first day, nor can we miss breakfast. So, being the responsible one, I shake him slightly. 

"No… 'm s'ill ti'ed…" is about how it comes out. 

"Come on Harry, time to get up…"

"Ronnie…" he whines in sleep, nuzzling his face into my chest and tightening his grip on me. "You my BEST friend, don't be mean…."

"I'm not being mean, I'm trying to get us up for breakfast and classes…" His eyes shoot open.

"Oh SHIT! Class!" he says sprinting out of my arms and bed and starting to riffle through his clothes for his uniform before grabbing the one that was laid out. I can't help it, I laugh. He stops his frantic rush and looks at me wounded. "What? What's so funny?"

"You are at the moment," I coo at him while I grab my uniform and start to put it on, back to Harry. Maybe…maybe I CAN do this… I just have to be there for my best friend. And that's all I really wanted… Just because I love him while he's happily with someone else, doesn't mean I have to be so ugly. 

*****************************  
Ron laughed at me, in good humor, and he 'cooed' at me. Though I'm sure that was in a joking friend way…. ACK! Turn away Harry Potter! You're practically **engaged to Draco stop gawking at your best friend's fine ass! I spin around, blushing a crimson to rival Ron's hair and begin putting my uniform on. I have to focus on Draco, well, not at the moment I have to focus on where I put my school bag, getting to breakfast and eating before Draco…. Draco is a nice perk of going to Potions at the moment… **

"Ron…. Where's my bag?"

"Harry, are you sure you're okay?" Before I know it Ron's hand is on my forehead. "You're out of it… Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey…"

"No, I'm fine Ron…"

"You're disoriented."

"I'm fine…"

"I'm still going to tell Draco you're kind of out there…"

"Can, you please not tell him?" I look up at Ron, a pleading look in my eyes. I know I _should_ tell Draco, but I don't want him to know…. He'll fuss too much… And he'll insist on hanging on my side all the time and I can tell that makes Ron uncomfortable…. I just want to be able to be with my best friend now that we're not fighting or anything…   
***************************  
Don't tell Draco….. I never expected anything about keeping secrets from Draco to come from Harry's pretty mouth. 

"Harry?"

"I don't want him to worry Ron… And I really am fine," he says placing a hand on my cheek and smiling. "Okay?"

"Are you sure? I mean, it's not like you to keep things from Draco, and I don't want you to put yourself in danger… I mean, you don't need to push yourself enough to get sick…"  
"Ronnie… You're too sweet sometimes," he tells me with the most innocent smile I've ever seen him give. 

"Harry. What the **HELL** did you just call me?"

"Um… Ronnie?" he looks like it's normal before blushing fiercely and going to run out of the room before I grab his hand. 

"Can this be a private nick-name Harry? I'm not thrilled about it as it derives from 'Ronniekins'…" He turns and smiles at me as I hand him his bag and he kisses my cheek. 

"Okay. Ronnie in private, got it…" With that he leaves me stunned while he heads over and opens the door. Hermione is yelling to us when she sees him. 

"Come on! We're hungry down here!" she calls and Harry and I join her as we held to the Great Hall. 

***********************  
Harry, is laughing, with Ron, who just yesterday, made my precious love, sob, uncontrollably… Something is very off here. I walk over to the group, as Ron is saying something that makes them all laugh, Harry retaliates because Ron obviously said something about someone. 

"They're just, unorthodox Ron!" he says giggling as Ron rolls his eyes muttering something about 'unorthodox my ass' making Harry blush and plaster his hand to his forehead. That is before I touch his arm and he turns and smiles at me pecking me lightly on the lips. 

"Good morning Harry," I tell him pulling him into a hug. 

"Good morning, love," he answers. I look to Ron who nods to me. 

"I'll see you at the table," he says to Harry. Harry nods and turns to me smiling. 

"I see you made up…"

"I talked to him last night and I think we came to terms about whatever it was that was wrong… Though, I don't know what it was still…" he tells me. "But I'm glad he's happy again…."

"As long as you're happy, love…"

"Thank you Draco… You're amazing…" With that we part for breakfast. Is it just me, or is Harry sitting fairly close to the red-head. That is more than usual. Someone touches my shoulder and I turn to one of my housemates. He smiles to me in an odd way. 

"Stressed Draco?" 

*******************  
"Ron? What is this?" Harry asks me in a whisper as we're looking at some, thing, in our Divination class. 

"Hell if I know," I tell him. He scrunches his nose after taking a whiff of the stuff and coughs. I pat his back. 

"Ew…" he says in a wheeze. The class is still getting smaller and smaller. Why Harry and I are still here is beyond me… "Don't smell it…"

"Gee… That's exactly what I was going to do since you're choking over it…"

"Choking?" a voice asks and we look up to some Slytherian. 

"Figuratively…" Harry says with a cough. "This…thing… smells horrid…"

"I see…"

"And you are?" I ask as Harry blinks, leaning towards me at the look this guy gave him. 

"Why do you care Weasley?"

"If you're going to talk to someone, might as well know who you're talking to…"

"You sounded smart…" I growl and start to stand up but Harry beats me to it. 

"Don't you DARE insult my friend!" he hisses with some of his old self back. The boy who'd approached us gulped and backed away, heading to where ever he sat. Harry sits back down, closer to me. "There's something about him, Ron… I don't like it at all…" I place a hand on his shoulder and he looks to me. 

"It will be fine," I tell him with a squeeze. He smiles at me and Trelawney starts her lesson. Soon it's our free period and Harry says he's going to meet Draco to study. He smiles hesitantly and asks if I might like to come. 

I decline.

"You and Draco should have the time together, Harry… With school, you don't always have time to be together so live it up while you can… Before Quidditch starts…" He smiles and nods. We stop off in our room briefly, well, that's his plan. I'm staying in the room. But at any rate as I set up my personal fortress of evil, he's packing for the subjects he and Draco will be working on. Before he leaves he gives me a hug, I think he's over relieved that I'm not upset with him. 

"Thanks Ron… You're the best friend I could ask for… I'll see you in an hour… Maybe we can plan on sneaking into the kitchen for a snack…" He smiles as he leaves and I give him a wave. 

After about twenty minutes it hits me, something isn't right in the room. I look around, as I inhale (now focused) I smell some strange odor amongst Harry's vanilla scent. I look around and there's a note on Harry's pillow. The print of his name looks deliberate and it's in a strange red color. I pick it up and take a whiff. I freeze on the spot. Being a cutter over the summer I KNOW that smell… This note to Harry was written in blood. 

*********************  
Harry smiles to me and jokes as we work on our homework. But, under that, something's wrong. 

"Harry… I might just be acting like an over protective boyfriend, but is something wrong? I feel like something's off and I can't put my finger on it…" 

He looks down and sighs. "In Divination, this Slytherian, I don't know his name, but he came up to me and Ron… His presence was just so uncomfortable. He seemed to think that something we said was literal… Ron asked who he was, when he gave me this weird look. He answered with a question… then he insulted Ron…. I said something to him and then he left… But there was something about him that wasn't right…"

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" I ask cradling his face. He frowned slightly and shook his head. 

"He just made me uneasy…" he tells me looking a bit worried. "And Ron looked ready to beat him into the ground but that's it… What's wrong, love?"

"Stay away from him."

"But…"

"Just don't speak to him or even look at him Harry…"

"But I don't even know who he is…."

"Don't worry about it… He doesn't exist to you…"

"Draco…"

"Just promise me that you'll stay away from him."

"Okay Draco… I promise…" he has a bit of a wince on his face and I release his cheeks. We sit mostly in silence. I know that he's tense about Rohan… I'm tense about Rohan… He sees me watching my boyfriend and his friend, asks me if I'm stressed, then says_ 'I'll get rid of all your stress for you, Draco, just leave it all to me and relax…'_ I don't like it. 

Harry is leaving. I catch his hand and kiss him quickly on the lips then the hand. "I'll see you at dinner…"

"Of course…" he says before heading off quickly towards his dormitory. 

************************  
My face hurts… It stings… I think it's going to bruise… Gods how will I explain it?! I'm speeding through the halls as fast as I can and NOT get into trouble. I walk as calmly as I can through the common room, answering questions (all two of them), before entering the room I share with Ron and shutting the door. He's sitting tapping his quill, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he's working on something. He looks up and smiles. 

"Hey Harry! I didn't expect you….." he trails off and I tilt my head to ask what's wrong when his eyes narrow and he walks over to me and gently tilts my face towards the light. "Harry! What happened?"

"Nothing…"

"Bullshit!"

"Ron please…" I say pulling away from him as he looks at me worriedly. I look at my bed as that's where I was planning to head. "Ronnie…. What's that?" I ask pointing at the note.

"Dunno… I saw it there and left it alone." I look to him. Something about his voice…. I look at it before picking it up and carefully opening it. I pull the note out and begin to pale as my emerald eyes scan it. 

"Ron…" I ask reaching for him and he's suddenly supporting my weight as I begin to tear up. "I don't feel so good…" I drop the note and turn to him taking deep, deep breathes. 

"Shh… It's all right… Calm down…" he whispers pulling me close and stroking my back. It's all right? Is it? I sigh pressing my face into his chest. He pulls back and clears off his bed, before picking my up and laying me on it. "Just… lay here and breathe…" he tells me going over and picking up the note to read it himself. 

************************  
_Potter- _

_Whatever trick you're playing, it ends now. I don't care what you and your roommate do, but leave my Draco alone… You have your warning. Pick one or the other, you can't have both. One wrong move and we'll see who is on Draco's arm all smiles. And I'm guessing right now, you're not going to be there long after you're found out._

_Have fun with the red-head you're fucking…_

_And congratulate me on my new boyfriend…_

_Because you're loosing your grip…._

I growl and crumple the paper in my hand. 

"Ronnie?" Harry whispers to me and I'm kneeling by my bed instantly. 

"What is it Harry?"

"Was that really written in blood?" he asks choking on his words. 

"I don't know…" I lie as he takes my hand. 

"Don't tell Draco…." I sigh and nod as he falls into a restless sleep. He's not going to dinner… If he goes ANYWHERE, it'll be to the hospital wing… _Don't tell Draco…_


	3. Secret Promises, Hard Decisions

AN: I honestly have nothing to say on this… 

Jou: Except she's going to comment on her reviews….  
Otogi: ALL FOUR OF THEM! ^_^

Reynolds – Hey he cried because he was hurt and he's traumatized! ^_^ But thanks and there isn't just a chance, it's pretty much there! ^_^

Zelazney – Thank you! **hugs** ^_^ And Here's the next chappie! ^_^

Lil_Wasyuu -  Didn't I answer you over the phone? **giggles** Yeah I love you and you have this already don't you… **gives you a look** Along with my other disk don't you!?

Vici0usRebL – Thankies! ^_^

Otogi: There we go! On with the fic!

-------------------------------------------------

~ Secret Promises/Hard Decisions  ~

I just came from arguing with Rohan. He's not talking but I'm shaking with rage…. And uncertainty. He kissed me… and not a quick chaste kiss, oh no! He had me pinned to the wall and engaged me in tonsil hockey. What **_is_ **hockey? Honestly, I don't know but I don't care. He kissed me…. And I think I liked it. Because he was rough… Not like Harry who is soft and gentle and innocent. Rohan knows what he wants (me) and how to get it (that I don't know)… And not only does it piss me off, it excites me. It's a **CHALLENGE… I love a challenge…but Harry… I'll have to protect him as long as I can. I come to the Dining Hall when someone's calling to me. I turn to look and Ron, oddly enough, is jogging up to me with an odd look on his face. **

"Draco… I'm glad I caught you before you got in… I need to talk to you…"

"About what?" I ask him arching an eyebrow elegantly. "And where's Harry?" A wince. 

"He's sleeping… He said he was going to pass on dinner… He asked me to tell you he was sorry and he'd see you in the morning…"

"Is he sick?" This isn't good. 

"No I think he was just tired… When we woke up this morning he said he hadn't slept well… Probably caught up with him…" he says with a small smile thing on his face. 

"Will you tell him that I love him for me then?" I ask him. He nods to me. 

"Of course I will…" he says as he goes into the hall and sits at his table. I hope Harry's all right. 

*********************  
Yes. He believed me! I eat a bit before leaving, pleading I'm just not hungry and want to try and get some more of the report I have done. 

Ginny is reluctant to let me go but allows me to leave. I all but fly back up to the dormitory when I was out of everyone's sight. I just hope Harry is still asleep. I don't know what he'd do if he woke up alone…  
******************  
"Ronnie?" I groan as I wake up. I know I'm in a bed and I know for a FACT I left Draco's side. I look around, groaning again as I sat up. I'm in our room, but Ron's not there and it's getting dark… I curl up, shivering. "Ron? Please tell me you're here…" Nothing. Oh God… I whimper, burying my face in my arms that are resting on my knees. 

"Please, I don't want to be alone…. I don't want to be hurt again… Please…" I hear a door slam and I jump, scrambling into a corner. "Please be Ron… Don't be Him… please be Ron…" I whisper as I hear footsteps climbing up the stairs and our door bursts open. I bury my face in my arms again waiting for something bad to happen. 

"Harry?!" Ron? I blink and take a breath. "God! Harry!" I'm pulled into strong arms and lifted back into Ron's bed. "Are you all right?" he asks me as he brushes some hair away from my face. 

"Ronnie?" I ask him touching his face as he nods seeing as how he'd removed my glasses when I fell asleep apparently, I can't see well. "Oh no! I was supposed to meet Draco!" I say completely panicked. "He'll be upset!"

"I told him you were sleeping… He wanted to know if you were sick.. I told him you just didn't sleep well…and that it caught up to you. He asked me to tell you he loves you," Ron tells me gently. Ron actually covered for me?

"You didn't tell him about…"

"No. You didn't want me to so I didn't," he tells me and I sigh with relief. 

"Thank you Ronnie…" I whisper before leaning into his arms and drifting off again before he nudges me. "What?" 

"Well, frankly, you need food," he says, right as my stomach grumbles. I blush, he smirks. "See? And you should probably move to your own bed."

"Ron, I don't feel comfortable sleeping there after the note…" I whisper to him clinging tightly to him and hiding my face in his loose robes. 

************************  
Oh Harry, I'll find whoever is responsible for this and make them pay. "All right then you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep in yours…" He sniffles and looks at me for a moment. He wants to stay by me for comfort… I can tell. He finally nods, agreeing to my proposal. 

"Okay Ron, if you think that's best…" he says quietly. I pull him into my lap and rock him gently. 

"Don't worry Harry… I promise, I won't let him hurt you…"  
-----------  
It's been a few hours… I sneaked into the kitchen and got something for Harry to eat from Dobby and then came back up and helped him to change after he ate. He's shaking pretty badly from time to time and that really worries me… I wonder if I could get something from Madame Pomfrey for him without telling her it's him… Anyway, I finally got him to sleep. I'm just hoping that my scent clinging to the sheets is enough to keep him calm for the night… I climb into Harry's bed and sigh. His vanilla scent clings to the sheets and for now that's enough to tell me things are all right at the moment…  
****************  
I toss and turn. Harry isn't well, and he's not telling anyone… Not even his roommate or me! I get up and start pacing my private room. This is nerve racking. This is troublesome. I hope that nothings happened and he's keeping it from me…  
A near silent knock sounds at my door as Rohan enters. "Restless and stressed? Dear Draco you might need a vacation…" he purrs. 

"Get out." Simple request with a simple refusal.

"No… I want to stay here, all night…"

"And I say Hell No!" He ignores me and walks up to me after shutting the door.

"Is that really what you want?"

"Of course it is!" I snap at him but he suddenly steps behind me and starts massaging my tense muscles. "Only for a few moments then you have to leave," I say in more of a breathy moan than I'd have liked. 

"We'll see," he purrs as he directs me over to the bed. "Lay down on your stomach and I'll give you more of a massage." I comply and he climbs atop me and begins his massage. 

-----  
I'd lain with Harry twice… Both times were slow and sweet, as he was very nervous about it. Rohan, is the exact opposite. He's rough and demanding, but amazingly he knows when to keep his mouth shut. Instead of calling out with his release, he pulled me down and kissed me again moaning quietly into it. I know he didn't want me to force him to leave but I told him I do have a boyfriend and I don't want him walking out of my room in the morning when people were up. 

He had smirked and trailed a hand down my chest. "I'll see you tomorrow then…" and with that he left and I went about damning myself for giving in to a few caresses. 

*******************  
I sit straight up in bed. Ron's bed. I sigh and try to calm down my breathing. Ron seems to still be asleep. I don't want to wake him but I need to talk to someone. Someone to tell me it was all just some really bad dream… That it wasn't some sort of warning or anything. 

I crawl out of Ron's bed and into my own and shake him gently. He moans and grumbles something and turns over on his other side. I shake him again. "Ronnie…" he rolls back over and looks at me sleepily. 

"Harry? What's wrong?" he asks me. I snuggle up to him and bite back tears. 

"I… I had a dream and…" I trail off. Ron wraps his arms around me, stroking my back soothingly while whispering it was all right. 

"I promise…" he says. He keeps promising that and I believe that he will do anything he can to make sure that everything **will be all right for me. **

"Ron… It was him, from Divination, and he…" I bury my face in Ron's shoulder. "He was **with** Draco and… and…" The arms tighten. 

"Harry, Draco loves you… Do you honestly think that he'd leave you from some creep?"

"No." I answer over a long pause. My stomach hurts… I snuggle closer to Ron and yawn. 

"You should go back to sleep…" he tells me as he loosens his arms. 

"That's what I'm doing," I tell him as I drift off again in his arms. 

**********************  
I can't help but pull Harry tightly against me. He trusts me to keep the nightmares at bay, so I'll do whatever he thinks I can to help and if holding him helps him I'll do that…   
He saw Draco with that guy from earlier… screwing with Draco… Either Harry's just trying to put a face to the note writer and that's the product of it, or the guy who wrote that note is just doing whatever he can to manipulate Harry's fears. Whatever it is, I'm going to get to the bottom of it…  
-------  
When we wake up in the morning, Harry clings tightly to me. "Thank you, Ronnie…" he says and looks up to me with worried but strangely calm eyes. 

"You're welcome, Harry," I tell him and narrow my eyes on his cheeks. "Harry, please tell me who did that to you… You're cheeks look like they're going to bruise…"

He winces. I can't blame him… "Draco was just a little rough… It's all right though Ron… He was just worried about me and he didn't realize how tight of a grip he had on my face…" He looks away from me. 

"All right… But, please promise me that you'll tell, if he ever hurts you Harry…" He looks to me almost angry.

"Ron, are you trying to say that Draco would abuse me?!"

"No. I'm saying that I'd want to know and not be left in the dark when I could be helping you…"

"I can't believe this!" Harry says as he pulls away and grabs his clothes. I jump out of the bed after him and grab him, albeit gently, and turn him to face me. 

"Harry. I'm not saying that Draco would… I'm just saying that if he ever says something or does something that upsets you, I want to know so you don't have to hold it in…"

"Whatever…" he says pulling away from me and changing before running out of the room. 

I am so pissed off at myself that I deck the wall scraping my knuckles pretty badly and leaving a bit of blood on the wall. I sigh and riffle through my bag with my good hand and find bandages to wrap the other with. I'm glad we don't have Divination today, I'd have to suffer through sitting next to Harry for a whole hour while he ignores me. 

I change and head down to breakfast. Ginny sees me and waves me over. I head over though I'm reluctant. 

"Ron! What happened to your hand?!" she asks taking it in hers. 

"It had a run in with an unforgiving wall," I say bitterly as I yank my hand back and eat my breakfast in silence. Harry doesn't look at me, I don't look at him. And knowing that I can't, hurts. 

******************  
Did Ron and Harry fight again? I wonder what's going on with them. It's like they can't seem to get along. I'll ask Harry about it after breakfast. Rohan sits down next to me and smiles. 

"How are you today, Draco?" he asks me in his ever mysteriously chipper mood. 

"All right, why do you ask?"

"I was trying to start a conversation… Kill me if it's wrong…" he says with a shrug. 

The moment Harry leaves the hall is the moment I'm getting up and heading after him. I can tell Rohan is scowling. 

"Harry!" I call to him as he starts up a staircase. 

"Draco," he smiles slightly as he turns to me and comes down into my arms, which I wrap around him in an almost crushing hold. 

"What's wrong?" I ask him releasing the hold a bit and tipping his head to look at me. 

"Nothing…"

"Did you and Ron fight again?"

"I didn't sleep well… It was my fault… I was going to apologize later when he's a bit calmer because I know I upset him… Draco, you're holding me too tight," he finishes in a whisper and I comply, releasing my hold so that my hands rest on his waist gently. He sighs in relief. He seems so fragile. I swear, something had to have happened to him that wasn't pertaining to Voldemort…he's too jumpy. 

"Sorry… Are you sure?" I ask and he nods. "Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey about you're sleeping…"

"I'm sure it's just back to school anxiety…" he tells me with a small smile. "I need to go and get my stuff from my room, Draco… I'll see you later…" he gives me a peck on the cheek before retreating. I sigh and watch him go. Wait, why didn't he kiss me on the lips? He rarely kisses my cheek anymore as a first kiss of the day… Maybe it's one of those mornings for him… I don't know. I head off to my own dormitory to try and collect my thoughts before class. 

**************************  
Ron's hand was wrapped as if he'd cut it… I wonder what happened… I walk into the room and scan to see if maybe he left some sign. There on the wall near where we had been standing… A bloody fist mark… I lightly touch it and a tear springs to my eyes. It's my fault he's hurt…

"It didn't hurt… I just didn't want to bleed all over the place…" I spin and see him in the door, watching me. 

"I'm sorry Ron… I don't know what got into me."

"No Harry, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that…"

"But now I understand why…" I say and I walk over to him. "And I will tell you…"

"That's all I wanted to hear…" he tells me giving me a quick hug. "C'mon… McGonagall will pitch a fit if we're late…" he says picking up his bag and heading to the door. 

"Will you tell her that I'll be there as soon as I can?" I ask him grabbing my bag. 

"Why?" he asks startled by the question, he turns to face me quickly. 

"I'm going to see Madame Pomfrey… You're right Ron… I need to see here…" I don't mention that Draco has suggested it as well. Ron's point is a bit more valid as he knows I'm not just having the sleeping troubles. 

"All right…" he says as he heads his way and I head mine… 

-----  
She's kind of busy apparently there's a rash of allergies… Once they're all gone she motions me over. "What seems to be the problem, Mister Potter?" she asks me. 

"Well, I've been having a lot of problems sleeping, Madame Pomfrey… And it's causing me to be really moody with everyone and I like to know if you had any recommendations?" 

"Any other symptoms Mister Potter?" She asks me with an odd look on her face. I shrug just slightly. 

"My stomach's been unsettled but I'm sure its just anxiety…"

"All right then, give me just a moment and I'll give you a potion to help you," she tells me as she bustles into a room. She comes back out and tells me the instructions. I slip it carefully into my bag and thank her. She gives me a small piece of parchment, a pass, and sends me off to class. 

************************  
I hate running errands… Who does he think he is anyway? Sending ME, Draco Malfoy on an errand?! Preposterous. 

I see a flash of gold and scarlet coming from the Hospital wing. "Harry?" I ask. He peeks around the corner and smiles to me. 

"Draco! I can't talk now, love, I need to get to class."

"You're not sick are you?"

"Of course not!" he smiles to me as he heads off. "I'll see you at lunch!"

And with that he's gone. He **is sick. I knew it! Weasley lied! That redhead and I are going to have a talk!**

*************************  
Mrs. McGonagall was understanding of Harry's tardiness. She took the parchment and sent him to his seat next to me. He smiled to me and then turned his attentions to the class. After it was over, I helped to gather our things. "What did Pomfrey have to say?"

"She gave me a potion that should help me sleep better and with the anxiety," he tells me as puts his book away.

"Good, I was worried about you," I smile to him as we walk out of the room. He sticks by my side and jokes about something; I smile and snicker along with him. But, for some reason, my heart isn't in it.

------------------  
Malfoy asked to speak with me after Harry had disappeared into the dining hall. Ten to one, Harry's gonna notice I'm missing a lot faster than Malfoy wanted. 

"What is it Draco?" I ask him politely. 

"Have you been lying to me about Harry's health?"

"What?!"

"Have you?! I saw him coming from the hospital wing!"

"Draco, all he's told me is he hasn't slept well, he keeps blaming it on Back-to-school anxiety," I tell him steadily. 

"What's going on?! I know you know something Weasley!"

"Know something? Besides Harry's utter devotion to you? And that he developed a bit of an anxiety problem? Well, you know, please inform me," I snap heading towards the dining hall. 

"Don't you dare turn your back to me, Weasley!" Ow… The castle wall is once again unforgiving to my body as I'm slammed against it by Draco. He's got a hold of my robes, keeping me in place. 

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

"What is Harry not telling me?!"

"He tells you things he doesn't tell me! What makes you think its the other way around?"

"Don't get too close to my boyfriend, Weasley. Just because you're his best friend, doesn't mean that I'm going to let you flirt with him…" I'm released so roughly that I fall to the ground. I just lost my appetite…

I stand as Draco walks away and head for the dormitories. I need a shower. 

*************  
I see Draco but I don't see Ron… Dra wouldn't hurt, Ronnie… would he? Of course not, what am I thinking? 

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asks me.

"Fine…" I lie. "Just spaced out a moment… I was just thinking…"

"About you're hot lil' boyfriend?" Seamus asks me. I blush. 

"He is a catch… But I prefer mine," Dean says locking his arms around the Irish wizard. Seamus gives him a quick kiss to the nose before batting his hands away. 

"Save it for a closet or the bedroom, Dean… not the dinner table!" he tells him sternly. 

"That a promise?"

"Aye…" Dean grins and returns his attention to other conversations and the food. 

I leave sooner than I planned on, pleading I needed to rest. The group knew of the anxiety I was developing. Seamus says it's because I had to grow up too fast and kept so much in for so long. Dean agreed and said it was probably a phase. 

Lee Jordan, who didn't leave when the twins did, smiles to me. "I understand the anxiety thing… The twins were my reprieve from it. Just keep a level head as much as possible. You'll pull through," he said as I walked past him. 

"Thanks, Lee…" 

******************  
I lean against the shower wall, watching the water cascade down the tiled surface. I don't know why but I brought it with me… A small blade. I had used it as my tool of release over the summer…and I shall use it again. 

I lift it up and wash away the state of un-use that it held before bringing it to the skin of my shoulder. I watch as I press it into the creamy skin and crimson surfaces around the peach of my skin and the silver of the blade. 

"I'm sorry Harry… I know you'd tell me to stop," I whisper as the water whispers over the new cut, "but I don't want to hurt you… I'll relieve my pain so it can not fall on you… And I'll help with yours as much as I can…"

I wash the blade of my crimson life force and smile morbidly at the cut that scars my once perfect shoulder. I turn off the water, dry off, and change before hiding the blade in my pocket. I give it a pat as I head back towards my room. 

***************  
"Ron?" I ask as I open the door. I step inside to the darkness of the room. 

"Looking for your room-mate? What about your boyfriend?" Light floods the room and there he is! That Guy from Divination!

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" I demand. 

"Not paying attention to the note I gave you Potter, is a bad move!" he says getting off my bed. My hand reaches for my wand but he quickly disarms me. "You can't have both, pick!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Did you like the little show I gave you last night with your boyfriend? You never did tell me he was so good in the sack…"

"What?! Who are you?!" I'm enraged now. I want to beat him into the ground, but something makes me listen to him. 

"OH, you'll find out… But still, he's really good isn't he?" he whispers to me in a conspirator's voice.  That was the last straw, I reach out and smack him. 

"How DARE you come in here and imply that my boyfriend would cheat on me! Draco loves me!"

"Believe what you want, but you saw it…" he whispers in a hiss. He's glaring at me and before I know it, I'm backed into a wall. A hand connects to my chest knocking the wind from me, I start becoming limp as I cough and gasp for air. "What charming curse should I use on you as your first warning?" I stare up at him in horror as he raises his wand…  
**************  
As I reach the door, something isn't right. I can tell. I open the door and step in. "HEY!" I yell as I see a figure standing over Harry. I have my wand out in record time and disarm him. He looks to me, that guy from two days ago. Damn him! "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You're next on my list Weasley!" With that, he disappeared. I dash over to Harry who's crying, while coughing and wheezing. 

"Harry?" I ask touching his shoulder lightly. He looks up at me. 

"Why is he doing this to me?" he asks me. I shake my head. 

"I don't know…" Harry seems to take it well enough. He pulls himself together and mutters something about a shower. I nod to him as he leaves. When he's gone, I hide my blade. I don't want him finding it and questioning me. I lay down on my bed waiting for Harry to come back so I can make sure he's okay. I must have drifted off because the door shutting wakes me. 

"Why weren't you at dinner?" he asks me, lying beside me. 

"Just, wasn't hungry… I lost my appetite rather suddenly…" This was true… I lost it the instant Draco threatened me. 

"Draco didn't…. hurt you did he?"

"No!" I think I said that too quickly. He looks at me funny. Cover up! "I mean, why would your boyfriend hurt me? I'm your best friend… I'm one of the ones who try to make sure you're okay…"

He smiles sadly. "That doesn't mean he doesn't have sudden fits of jealousy."

"Jealousy?!" I squawk. You mean he really might know?! Oh **FUCK! **

"Yes… He can be… possessive at times… I don't understand it sometimes, but I guess that's his nature…"

"Harry, talk to me… You're upset…" He moves to come closer but I put distance between us again. He stops and looks at me. I'm watching him from the corner of my eye. He looks hurt. He goes to move closer again, and again I prevent it. 

"Did I do something wrong, Ronnie?" No I did… I didn't stop you in the first place. 

"No."

"Then why won't you let me touch you?" he whispers. He sounds really hurt. 

"I just…." I look over at him, and sigh. "Come here," I say pulling him over so he can use me as a pillow. He nuzzles closer. 

"You're almost like a brother to me Ronnie… Don't ever leave me," he asks, and I can tell he's going to cry. I wrap him in a hug. 

"I promise, that I won't leave you alone… ever." Harry takes a ragged breath before telling me all his woes. How Draco suddenly is not being as gentle as he had been, which hurt Harry's much slighter frame. Harry was still fairly ill nourished so he was much more, you can't call it dainty, but certainly more fragile than the dragon he was dating.  He told me of how Madame Pomfrey had given him a weird look when he explained his problems and of how he was worried for me and Draco with the psycho after him. That would make two psychos and he wasn't pleased. He told me of how much he missed me over the summer and wished he could have owled but Draco kept him very busy, mostly with normal romantic things. He whispered to me how afraid he was and how he thought he was too weak to handle all of this.  

I whispered my praises, apologies, forgiveness, and general uplifting things in return to calm him.

He finished with a small, "I wish things were different… I know in a way, you understand but…. I don't know… At least I still have you…" After which he gave me a kiss on the cheek and moved to his own bed. 

I made him promise to wake me up if he had anything during the night that bothered him. He promised. 

Tomorrow… I can't be so near to him. And though that may hurt him slightly, I'll have to do it or Draco will take me from Harry's side… and I refuse to let that happen.  


	4. Choices

AN: Don't own it… Well the plot and Rohan but that's it…

Jou: Please review. 

---------------------------------------

~ Choices ~

_'I can't believe that Red-Headed bastard actually came in! Damn it! I knew he was in the shower, that was why I chose then to give Potter his first warning!'_ He paces the common room before hearing someone come in and quickly moves to his own room as First Years enter. He paces more swearing silently while trying to figure out how to scare that damned Potter away from his goal. 

_'There must be something that would piss Draco off…'_ A light went on in his head.

Something indeed. And it almost appeared that it might be true…. He gave an evil grin before changing into something more comfortable. He was, after all, going to give Draco another 'massage'…  
********************  
I scared Weasley… At least he won't try and do anything to get my Harry. After all, he **is MY** boyfriend. And I have no intention at all of letting him go. None whatsoever. As I'm pondering this, Rohan enters and climbs on the bed, straddling my waist.

"Still stressed?" he coos at me as he works on massaging my chest. 

"Slightly, but having people after your boyfriend will do that to you," I answer and he pouts. 

"Honestly Draco, if you're talking about that Weasley character, I wouldn't mind getting him out of your lovely hair…" he whispers to me with an odd gleam in his eyes as he plays with my almost silver-blonde strands. 

"Really?" He nods trailing his fingers to the right place on my neck and begins to work out the knot. "Do tell…." He grins and I know my eyes have their old gleam to them. 

******************  
Pain… Horrid… PAIN! Oh god it **_hurts_… I sit up in bed only to groan pitifully and curl into the fetal position. It's my abdomen that hurts so much it hurts to talk. I need a painkiller… Or seven… Again I try to get up. I brought a few packages of non-aspirin, those wonderful pills, with me from when I was at the Dursleys. I just have to remember where I put them… **

This is much easier said than done, for the moment I gain my footing, I loose it. I land with a hard thump on the floor. I let out one sob as I try to get to my knees; one arm still wrapped solidly around my middle. 

"Harry?" Shit I woke up Ron. "**Holy ****FUCK! Harry!" He's by me in record time actually. "Harry, what's wrong?" I open my mouth but I can only cough. A shudder of pain wracks through my small frame. "Harry, please Harry, talk to me."**

I look up at him, and he looks ready to cry when his eyes meet mine. I manage a whispered; "It hurts… Ronnie… Help me…" He nods and lifts me into his arms. 

"I'm taking you to Pomfrey!" he tells me as he practically runs out of our dorm room. 

---------  
I think I passed out before we got to the infirmary, because I wake up to Madame Pomfrey trying to tell Ron to leave and him refusing in a completely panicked voice. 

"Ow…" I manage. Well that doesn't exactly sound like 'Ron' but it works because it sure got their attention. 

"Harry!" he exclaims as Madame Pomfrey goes back to examining me. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"Mister Weasley will you please calm down… The last thing Mister Potter needs is you panicking him!" Madame Pomfrey says sternly. 

I grasp Ron's hand and look up at him. I think he understands as he nods and just sits in a chair by my bed holding my hand as Madame Pomfrey finds out where it hurts most. 

**********************  
I should have brought him down here when I found him in the room with that guy from Divination. I was so **STUPID**! Now Harry's hurting and I can't do a thing about it… He looks at me with understanding eyes. He knows I'm blaming myself, and he wants me to stop. He seems to tell me it's not my fault. He smiles to me slightly from time to time when Pomfrey isn't at a spot that hurts more than the others. 

"Mister Weasley…" I look up from Harry to her. She's giving me an odd look. "I must ask you to leave the room for a moment as I need to speak to Mister Potter privately. You may come back in when I'm done."

"Sure, Madame Pomfrey…" I say giving Harry a smile and a squeeze on the hand before going to stand outside the doors. I lean against the wall, tapping my fingers on my arm nervously. 

*********************  
Not good. That's all that can come out of this so far… "Mister Potter, I must ask, but over the summer, did you ingest ANY potions?" I think back to while I was with Draco for the summer. 

"One for a headache," I tell her bewildered as to why this was relevant. She nods as she's riffling through bottles of potions and medicines. "Why?"

"I'm glad I caught it… It could have devastating results on your life Mister Potter and I'd not trust whoever gave you the potion so thoroughly."

I blanch. "Draco wouldn't hurt me!" I blurt out. She looks up at me with an odd look on her face. 

"Mister Malfoy was the wizard responsible for the potion?"

"He said he'd make it for me when I had a headache… I stayed with him for a while. He left to fix it but I fell asleep and he moved up to my bedroom… I didn't take it for about an hour…"

"An hour…" she says. She's thinking…I can tell. "He might want to be careful who he has in his house with access to where ever he keeps his potions."

"What was it Madame Pomfrey?"

"Whatever was slipped into your headache potion was causing severe changes to your insides… Have you slept with anyone since?" I feel myself go a dark crimson. 

"What's that got to do with anything?!" I squeak out. 

"Everything Mister Potter whether you believe it or not…"

"I haven't…" I tell her honestly. Draco wanted to, but I refused. 

"Then things aren't going to be complicated." Is all she tells me before shoving a spoonful of disgusting potion into my mouth and instructing me to swallow. I do, and start coughing. She goes and tells Ron to come back in. 

"He's free to go back to the dorm, Mister Weasley. Try to keep him in balance. That potion I gave him will make him slightly dizzy, but should take away his pain and reverse the effects of that other potion. Ron nods rather lost as to what's going on but relieved I'll be fine. "And you Mister Potter, must come back the beginning of next week. I'll need to check on you."

Thankfully, no one saw us leave the infirmary. We got close to Gryffindor Tower before my legs kinda gave out on me. Ron, didn't say a word, just lifted me into his arms and walked back into the dormitory and up to our room before tucking me into bed. I was out like a light when my head hit the pillow. 

**************************  
Potion? That Harry'd drunk? What did Draco do to him? I wonder this as I watch Harry sleep. He'll get some more rest tonight but I sure won't. I keep getting flashes of Harry lying there on the floor in so much pain. I felt so helpless… Harry looks so peaceful and I wish I could bottle up that peace and innocence that covers his face and give it back to him whenever something like fear or pain mares his features. 

I walk over to my bed and pick up the picture of my family and take the back off and pull out my blade. I roll up my sleeve before sinking the silver metal into flesh again, forming an 'x' with the other cut. I place a bandage over it and hide the blade again before walking over and watching Harry sleep. 

***********************  
I watch as the Gryffindors pile down the stairs. Harry's group is much slower today. Harry seems a bit paler than usual and Weasley looks like he didn't sleep last night. Needless to say I'm proud if it was because of me. Rohan smiles to me as he passes me to go to breakfast with his flirting smile. 

"Draco," Harry smiles to me and walks into my waiting arms. "Good morning." He gives me a quick chaste kiss. 

"Good morning love… What's wrong? You're pale…"

"I'm all right," he tells me. His eyes though, are dark, as if hiding something. 

"Promise me that you'll tell me if anything is wrong, Harry," I whisper to him. Hermione and Ginny are out of earshot but I'm not sure about the Weasley boy who's leaning against a near wall who's rubbing his eyes. 

"Of course, Draco…" Harry smiles to me with his innocent look. I smile back and give him another hug, kissing a part of his neck that makes him shiver, before sending him off to breakfast with his friends. Ron looks back to me and I glare at him. He turns back around and ignores the look Harry gives him. He looks to me and I smile. He turns around looking confused. 

I follow in and join Rohan at the table. 

**********************  
Ron looks like death warmed over. He must have stayed up the rest of the night watching over me. 

"Ron… Maybe you should go and get some sleep…" I tell him as we sit down. "You don't look so good."

"No, we have potions today, Harry… I have to be there…" I nod in understanding. He smiles to me and we all have breakfast as normal. We head out of the hall, with a yawning Ron and head down for potions. 

--------  
Ron, amazingly, stayed awake and alert enough through-out potions that he didn't cause a scene, or anything else… Amazingly. I felt as though Draco was watching me the whole time but I ignored it. 

I'm not sure what to think… Madame Pomfrey didn't really tell me what would happen if the potion hadn't been counter-acted but I know it would have been pretty ugly. I just hope that with that fixed, I'll go back to normal. 

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Ron nudges me as we walk down the hall. My eyes snap open as I almost run into a statue. "Oh.." is all I manage to say. 

"And you're telling ME I'm tired," Ron chuckles. 

"Yeah, I'm a little out of it," I confess. No one else is around to hear. 

"That stuff Pomfrey gave you…"

"Probably… That was a lot of pain to erase…" Ron nods. "I'm going to visit Professor Lupin… I'll see you later…" Ron nods. He knows how glad I am that Remus is back. Since Sirius is well… Gone… I've become very attached to the werewolf. However, just because Sirius is gone, doesn't mean he's not coming back… I refuse to believe that he's completely gone. I never will until you can prove it to me beyond the shadow of the doubt.

Arriving at Lupin's office I knock and he opens the door before all but hauling me inside. He's not thrilled that I'm dating Draco- Sirius wouldn't be either, he says- but he tolerates it. 

"Hello Remus," I say quietly as he motions to a seat. 

"I honestly expected a sooner visit Harry…" he says sitting on his desk. "I talked with Poppy… She says Ron had to carry you into the infirmary last night…"

"I was a little sick, that I admit, Remus but she gave me a potion and I'm feeling a lot better… I'm still suffering a bit of anxiety but after what happened I can't be blamed!" I offer up in my defense. 

"You were passed out and she barely knew what was going on herself as Ron was in complete hysterics, Harry!" He's giving me a look. I drop my gaze to my hands in my lap. "I don't mean to sound mean or anything Harry but I'm worried about you, you're-"

"In my care now that Sirius is unable to fulfill the job," I finish an odd tone to my voice. 

"Poppy, that is, Madame Pomfrey said she didn't tell you the effects of the potion that you were slipped…" I look up at Remus and shake my head. 

"She didn't tell me. Only said they'd be really bad for me or something… It was messing with my insides she said." Remus sighs, running his hands through his hair. 

"This is true… Hopefully, Poppy caught it soon enough…" I look at him questioningly. 

"Are you going to tell me, or let me suffer?"

"Harry, that potion could allow you, as a male, to get pregnant… That's why we're a bit worried."

"I don't feel so good," I manage to get out. 

Before I know it, Remus has me in a bathroom (a small one with just a toilet and a sink, probably one off all teachers' offices) and I'm emptying the contents of my stomach. Remus rubs my back soothingly whispering how sorry he is and how he wishes he could change things and how he knew he wasn't cut out for trying to raise a child. When I finish and have released more than enough acid to make my throat raw, and have downed several glasses of water and brushed my teeth (thanks to Remus' conjuring), I turn to look at him. 

"Remus… You are cut out for raising me… You're doing a fine job of it… I just…" He nods placing hands on my shoulders. 

"I know Harry, but every time something goes wrong, I will probably blame myself," he tells me with a smirk. I smile to him. 

"You don't have to…"

"You're right… The Sirius and James response would probably be either 'it never happened, what **are** you talking about' or 'It was Snivellus, Professor! I swear!' But seeing as how it's just this old wolf-"

"You're not an old wolf yet Uncle Remus…" For a moment, I didn't hear my words and couldn't fathom why Remus' face went from confusion, to utter surprise, to happiness so fast. When it hits me I blush before he hugs me. 

"I'm happy you consider me family Harry…" I look up at him with a serious look in my eye. 

"You **_ARE_** my family." 

***********************  
I have Harry Potter on my brain, on my brain… ALL THE TIME! I'm lying on my bed, which, by the way, still smells of Harry's vanilla essence. Blissful sigh inserted here, if I weren't so busy cursing my damn homework. And I would literally be cursing it but it **is** potions homework and something tells me that Professor Snape wouldn't find it as amusing as I do… I'm guessing we're reaching the four hour mark that I haven't seen Harry. Thank god it's a Friday. I'm going to make him stay in bed till a little later than normal. He needs some more sleep. 

And I'm rambling to myself. I'm humming some muggle song. Hermione had brought her radio over this summer and I heard this song by some guy…. He had 'Keith' in his name… I shrug. Anyway he's singing to this girl who is his friend, but his friend is upset because her boyfriend dumped her. And the thing is, he is in love with her and trying to explain it to her. Something about 'ain't worth missing' or something I just remember the notes and am humming it. 

I'm beginning to wonder about Harry so I reach into his trunk –no big we do it all the time- and pull out the Marauder's Map. I quickly mutter the charm and saw Harry was still sitting in Lupin's office. It made me sigh for some reason, like I felt neglected or something. Or that, it proved something **_was_** wrong with Harry… That is, until I noticed another dot near them. _R. Luhrmann._ It seemed to be looming and waiting for Harry to leave. I wanted to dash out and warn Harry, but it's not like I could so I waited and prayed I was doing the right thing. 

--------------------  
Some time later I look back at the map. We're working on the fifth hour and Harry's dot is on the move. And, so is R. Luhrmann, right behind Harry but it almost seems that Harry doesn't know he's there. Harry's about a five minute run from the dormitory. And seeing as how he's been gone for five hours, I'm 'going to find him'. I pull my robes on over my jeans and t-shirt before exiting the room and the dormitory. I walk briskly till I hear Harry's feet. 

"Harry?" I contour my voice to normal. He smiles to me as I round the corner. 

"Ron! What are you doing?"

"You've been gone for about five hours! Honestly, what were you and Lupin talking about?" 

"I wasn't there the whole time," Harry expresses stopping beside me. I notice now how pale he's looking again. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah… Lupin said I should head to bed. Said I'm starting to look sickly…" he whispers to me. I sling an arm around his shoulder in a friendly fashion. He blinks but doesn't protest. 

"So, Harry, do you think you might be up to staying awake long enough to help me with that cursed Potions assignment?" I ask. Harry blinks more and gives me a look. I give him a look back. 

"I suppose I could," he says in low tones. "But it will cost you."

"What?" I ask arching an eyebrow.

"I want some of that candy stash of yours," he says with a chuckle. I laugh with him before we reach the portrait and I whisper the password to the fat lady. She lets us in but swings shut right behind me enough to make me yelp like an injured pup, and Harry just **has to point that out. "What's going on Ron?" he asks me quietly. I grab his hand and pull him towards the common room. I let it go as I enter and there are a few people there, so we silently head into our room and the moment he shuts the door behind him he's already opened his mouth to ask again. **

"He was following you Harry." He stops and looks at me. 

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" I ask him in a hiss as he blinks and then his eyes become scared. 

"You came to find me because…."

"I happened to check the map and I was damn near panicked! Last time he was near you, it looked like he was going to use a forbidden on you!" I tell him and he pales more. I stop myself. "I'm sorry, I just got really worried Harry… I can't let some prick attack my best friend." Harry looks up at me and before I can register the look on his face he's locked his arms around my middle and is crying silently. I wrap one arm around his waist the other taking his glasses and directing him towards his bed. I set them down within reach before lifting him onto the bed. I climb in behind him and let him cling to me as more tears stream down his face. He looks up at me and sniffles as I hold him. 

It hits me as he looks up at me with his wide, wet emerald eyes. 

I don't give a fucking shit what Draco says. I can get as close to Harry as he allows me. And he's the one looking for comfort in me, not in Draco, in me. Me, his dorky side-kickish best friend…that is madly in love with him. He blinks and touches my face. 

"Ronnie?"

"What?"

"Do you think Draco would hurt me?" The question takes me by surprise and I know why Harry has a hand on my face. He might not see well, but he sure as hell can feel my muscles twitch as I try not to look so shocked. 

"Harry…."

"Do you?! I need an answer Ron and you're one of the three people I trust to give it to me, but the only one I have the courage to ask… but the one I fear the answer from the most, because I know you'll be honest with me…" He says sternly and almost harshly. 

"I don't know, Harry. Part of me says he'd not hesitate. Another says you're talking rubbish, because everyone knows he's trying to figure out how to ask and the ONLY thing he needs is the ring. Another part is asking what you ever saw in him because I honestly still see the same shit that's harassed us for about four and a half years…. And another part says whichever answer would make you happy. I'm confused in all honesty." He nods slowly.

"He threatened you, didn't he?" he asks laying his head on my chest above my heart. 

"Many times, Harry, I'm a Weasley and you know his-"

"When he pulled you aside, before **he attacked me." I sigh. **

"It was nothing Harry."

"My boyfriend is threatening my best friend and you tell me its nothing?!" Harry seethes sitting up straight, his tears not stopping. "What are you still keeping from me Ron?"

"Harry, please…" Before I get anymore out his eyes go wide and he clutches at my arm with one hand. 

"Ron…" he gasps out my name as if he's in pain. His other arm wraps around his abdomen again. 

"Shit Harry, do you need me to help you to the infirmary?"

"Draco will see…" he whispers. 

"Fuck Draco Harry! I'm more concerned about your health!" I snap going to pick him up. 

"I can't go Ron…" I look at him dumbfounded. "You don't understand, hell, I barely understand. But Uncle Remus hasn't lied to me before…" It comes clear in my mind.

"That potion! What was it to do Harry?"

"Ron… I want to go to Pomfrey I really do but-"

"What. Was. The. Potion. To. Do?" I state each word clearly and he looks away from me to his stomach area, both hands over it. "Shit." When did I start cussing like a sailor? Oh hell. He's biting his lip. 

"Fine, then I'm getting Lupin," I say jumping off the bed and covering Harry. "Don't go too far…" I tell him. I conjure up a bucket incase he becomes ill and run out of the dormitory at high speeds. I'm glad that it's not near a full moon.

I knock loudly on Professor Lupin's door. He opens it, obviously expecting a teacher as he jumps slightly to see me. 

"Weasly… Ron, you know it's past curfew…" he starts. 

"Something's wrong with Harry… He's in pain but he won't let me get Pomfrey… I didn't know what else to do but come get you…" I blurt out. He blinks and grabs something before nodding to me to show him the way. We run through the halls. I hadn't noticed it was THAT late… The common room in empty and I lead him into my and Harry's room. He's by Harry immediately, whispering to him and Harry whispering back. I stand by the door. I feel so numb… I need another cut….  
*****************  
I've never seen Ron run so fast in all our years of dodging things. He's back with Remus and I've kept the meager contents of my stomach in my stomach. Remus keeps asking me when the pain started and if I could think clearly and whom I thought was responsible. 

I tremble as I tell him what he wants to hear, except who did it to me, because I honestly don't know. Well, apparently, being Remus, he talked Madame Pomfrey into giving him the potion and demands I take not a spoonful but as big of a swig as I can manage as he sends Ron for a glass of water which he's back with rather quickly. Ron looks really bad… I can't believe I'm putting him through this… I take the swig, nearly choke to death (well maybe not THAT but still its pretty horrid stuff I tell you!) I gulp down the water and thank both Remus and Ron. Ronnie just nods to me and watches quietly. Remus on the other hand keeps asking questions and I keep answering. He says something to Ron but the dizziness I was suddenly hit with drowned out what he said. Ron disappears from the room and I try to sit up but whimper as it hurts greatly. 

"Harry, I need an honest answer from you here and now…" 

"What is it, Uncle Remus?" I ask him blinking up at him. 

"Ron's much closer to than a good friend, you've not lain with him have you?" I feel anger boiling. 

"I'm practically engaged to Draco," I grind out. He nods. 

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I've not done a thing with him," I tell him with a sigh of defeat. "He's held me some nights when I'm too stressed. He promised to watch out for me…"

"Harry…"

"Don't blame this on Ronnie," I say interrupting him. He blinks at the venom in my voice before smiling. 

"Ronnie?" I blush and ask him not to say anything as I'd promised to keep it a secret nickname. "Fine, I'll not speak of it… Now, honestly Harry. If you ingested the potion when we think you did, have you lain with someone since?"

"No… Not even Draco, as you look about to ask. I refused…" He doesn't ask if I'm keeping my virginity. I owled him the moment I'd lost it in a panic. He wrote back displeased but said that if I was happy, he was perfectly happy…

"And what did he say?"

"We had all the time in the world… He had no intentions of letting me go anytime soon…"

"But now?"

"I don't know…" I look away. "What happens if I got the potion before… before we thought and I'd lainwithDraco…" I slur the words together in my rush. 

"Hopefully, we've stopped the process… Pomfrey will have to check in the morning…" I look up at him scared.

"I shall detain Mister Malfoy if needed… I need to talk to him about his grades anyway…" Remus says with a wink. He stands and bids me goodnight. I smile like a child (I can tell that sometimes) as his rough beard grazes over my forehead as he lays a kiss there. 

"Good night Uncle Remus…" I whisper to him. He sends Ron back in as he leaves. I sit up though it's painful. 

"Harry… you're not, mad at me are you? I-"

"Ronnie." He looks at me. "Get in the bed." He blinks at me owlishly before slowly crawling in behind me and pulling me against him. "I want to talk… Try and sort things out…"

"I'm more than willing to listen," he whispers in my ear. I lean back against his chest and sigh. 

I unfurl my latest rash of woes upon him with a guilt building. Ron stops all guilt as he starts to compliment me in response to my self-doubts. 

"Are you mad at me for getting Lupin?" he asks after I've quieted down. 

"No." It's an honest answer. "But next time, if I were you," I say as he looks down at me. "I'd have still dragged my ass to Pomfrey…" He grins and holds me tighter. 

 "You scared me shitless Potter…" is his only response. I grin and look up at him. 

"Wanna see if I can do it again?" He pales and stares at me before I giggle and he shakes his head. "I'm tired…" He lays us down, I'm still snuggled into him. "What if someone sees us like this?" I ask suddenly. 

"I locked to door. You need to sleep in anyway…" I look at him. His eyes are closed and his face is relaxed if not content as he holds me. I love you Ron Weasley… How, I don't know…. But since you intrigue me so, I'll be damned sure I find out…

***************   
  



End file.
